Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, to pulse amplitude modulation encoded data communication links.
Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may deploy various electronic components in one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or on one or more circuit boards. The electronic components may include processing devices, storage devices, communications transceivers, display drivers, and the like. In one example, a processing device may be provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may communicate with one or more memory devices on the same PCB and/or on a different PCB. The processor may communicate with the memory devices using a high-speed communications link that supports unidirectional and bidirectional channels for data and control signals.
In a multi-wire interface, the power consumption associated with a communications link can be significant in relation to a power budget available in a mobile wireless device. The power consumed by the communications link may be determined to some extent by one or more of bus width, driver types used to transmit data on a transmission line, geometry and structure of the transmission line, encoding format, frequency of switching, logic states, which may be defined by voltage and current levels of an encoding scheme, and so on.